Worried
by ParisNeverEnded
Summary: Six months after Paris Gibbs gets an intresting call from an Israeli woman claiming to be a friend of Jenny's and that she's very worried about her Self harm....bewarned


**A/N My first Jibbs fic (i love them so much) so it won't be perfect **

**Disclaimer: No i do not own the characters (NCIS) if I did JD would never happened and Gibbs and Jenny would have stayed together so there would be no need to write this**

_**Cairo November 21**__**st**__** 1999**_

_Jenny stared at Ziva boldly; her face showing no emotion whatsoever. She winced when her capture hit her temple with his gun, but other than that Jenny's face was stone like and calm. Ziva looked at her, watching like an x-ray through Jenny's facial expressions and seeing the real emotions that she hid. The mix of knowing that she was about to die, the fear of it and the adrenaline she used to keep her heart pumping. Ziva knew exactly how she felt, she herself had been in that situation too many times to count, but seeing her new American friend in distress was breaking her. Jenny had been so kind to her and it was then that Ziva David fired the shot that saved Jennifer Sheppard's life..._

_**Washington DC Nine days later **_

It was only when Gibbs was pissed, annoyed and angry that he walked to a little coffee shop in the East of Washington. Usually he would make do with the Starbucks down the road from NCIS HQ, but today was different today not only was it the anniversary of hi ex-partner leaving him but it was also the day that one of his team members decided to drive one of the federal cars into the back of a very important Senators making Gibbs greatly pissed, annoyed and totally angry.

He hadn't been to the coffee shop since he had gotten back from Paris and that was six months ago. He just couldn't bear too go in without her, but it was today he decided that had too go there; just so he could feel closer to her. Gibbs was so lost in thoughts of his old partner that he only just picked up his ringing cell in time.

"Gibbs," he growled down the line. A woman replied with an middle eastern accent.

"Special agent Gibbs I'm Officer Ziva David, I'm with Moussadd,"

Gibbs' facial muscles tensed as she spoke.

"What does Moussadd want with me?"

"I'm not calling with Moussadd I'm calling for some help,"  
"What! how did you get this number,"

"I got it from Special agent Jennifer Sheppard's cell phone," Gibbs coughed.

"WHAT!!"

"Agent Jennifer Sheppard's, me and Jenny are in Cairo we're on a joint Mousadd NCIS operation. Sh- I should never have said that. Forget that i told you, if you are really Special Agent and not just an impersonate-"

"Yes I'm agent Gibbs I-"

"Well lines are never safe, we never know who we're actuall-"

"Whoa, did you say Cairo? And hey what's that got to do with Jen,"

"I was right; you are the man she talks about."

"What?"  
"Forget about it. All you need to know is that I am Ziva David and Jenny and i are in Cairo and i'm calling for your help. I think Jenny's pregnant and it's yours."

"WHAT THE!!" Gibbs' mind raced.

"Let me repeat myself I think Jenny is pregnant with your child,"

"How do you know that?"

"Well for starters she throws up at least three times a day, she doesn't drink coffee and she's got a little bump that shows she's about six or seven months along."

Gibbs' head went berserk, wow, yeah it didn't sound like Jenny with her not drinking coffee and even if she was pregnant and it was his what was he supposed to do. It wasn't like she wanted him after all it had been her that had left in Paris not him. Gibbs processed his thought for a moment forgetting about the caller.

"Gibbs, are you still there," said Ziva.

"Yeah," Gibbs shook his head.

"I know it is a lot to process but the pregnancy was not what I was calling about. It was actually that I'm concerned about Jenny, she's not been eating or sleeping and I doubt it's about the baby because recently she's had knife marks all the way up her arms and there not from the mission I thin-"

"No, Jenny dosn't do self harm she would neve-"

"Agent Gibbs, Jenny has changed since you last saw her, she's told me a bit about your mission in Paris and I realise it must be hard for you. But I'm pretty sure that she's capable of it and after a shaky mission last week that involved her being kidnapped she hasn't been entirely ok. After the debriefing we all visited a Physiatrist, all of us were ok except for Jenny. It was since then that the marks have started to show and I'm pretty sure she was ok before the mission."

"So all you've said are statements, what advice do you want me to give. For all I care she can go to hell," Gibbs' voice shook as he spoke.

"Gibbs I know how you must be feeling about Jenny after what she did bu-"

"NO YOU DON'T. DON'T PRETEND YOU KNOW BECAUSE YOU DON'T! SHE STOOD ME UP. ONE EVENING WAS FINE AND THEN THE NEXT MORING I WAKE UP TO FIND A DEAR JOHN LETTER ON HER SIDE OF THE BED..." Gibbs trailed off mid sentence to find a few passers by staring at him. Oh God they'd all heard his rants. Sugar.

"Gibbs Jenny had her reasons, and I'm asking you even if you do it as a working partner could you please come here to Cairo. I think if you talk to her sh-"

"No," he said it calmly and simply. "No,"

"But Agent Gibbs please, she could die and it's not good for the baby.."

"Jenny is not pregnant and certainly not with me I will not stop my job so I can fly to another continent just because Jennifer Sheppard cannot handle a mission," with that he cut the call and entered the coffee shop. But an hour later after his 10th cup of coffee he was regretting what he had said. That Ziva was right if she was harming herself she needed help and he could go even if it was as partners he could still help her see sense. And even if he wouldn't admit it, he missed Jenny, even if she was the reason why today was so painful. Gibbs groaned realising that he would have to apologise to that Israeli when he told her he was going to Cairo, oh how much he hated apologising. But he would have to set her straight about the baby business, because he was 100 adamant Jenny was not pregnant, especially not with his baby. He was sure it was just the Israeli woman fretting, she couldn't be right, could she?

Gibbs shook his head, No, definitely No to the baby. He took his phone out his pocket and dialled the number from her last call. O how much he was going to regret this later...


End file.
